havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Parker
Audrey Prudence Parker is the most recent identity of a mysterious woman who seemingly never ages and has gone by many names. She has gone by the known names of Sarah Vernon and Audrey Parker (Lucy Ripley). In 2009, she believed herself to be an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She currently lives in Haven, Maine where she has taken a job as a detective with the Haven Police Department, partnering with fellow detective Nathan Wournos. Background There are two constants in her life no matter whose memories she has: she always returns to Haven when the Troubles start, and she always helps the Troubled. Nothing is known of her whereabouts during the periods between the Troubles, nor why she returns to Haven with the memories of other people. In 1955, she returned to Haven with the identity and memories of a woman named Sarah Vernon. In 1983, she returned to Haven with the identity and memories of Lucy Ripley. In 2010, she returned to Haven with the identity and memories of Audrey Parker. She knows how to play the piano, which is an ability that she discovers is independent of the memories of her other identities. Season One In June of 2010, she was dispatched to Haven, Maine to investigate the death of an escaped federal prisoner local to the town. On her first day in Haven, she nearly ran her Ford Taurus off a cliff, but was rescued by Detective Nathan Wuornos, who assisted in her investigation. She met Havenites Conrad Brauer and Duke Crocker, as well as journalists Vince and Dave Teagues, before discovering that Lester had been thrown to his death by Marion Caldwell with the use of her own paranormal abilities. While in Haven, Parker was shown a photograph by the Teagues which included a woman who greatly resembled the agent. After solving the Lester case, Parker chose to use several weeks of her accrued vacation time in order to stay in Maine. She questioned Chief Garland Wuornos about the woman in the picture because Wuornos had investigated the 1983 Colorado Kid case to which the photograph was related, and Wuornos agreed to look into the matter. She later met with Wuornos again after he located the evidence box from the case, but was irritated to discover that the sealed box was empty. After solving the bizarre destruction of the Rust Bucket with Nathan, Audrey was offered a position with the Haven Police Department by Chief Wuornos, who cited Parker's willingness to "see things as they are" as a valuable trait. At the end of September in 2010, Parker's supervisor, Agent Howard, demanded that she give him a reason for her continued presence in Haven. The explanation she gave involved her personal search for her past and her identity, and prompted her to quit her job with the Bureau on the spot. She eventually comes across a important clue when James Garrick tells her that he cut Lucyon her foot. Audrey finds the scar on the same spot as Lucy. This brings Audrey to the conclusion that she might be Lucy. Season Two In October of 2010, Parker and Wuornos were approached by a brunette woman claiming to be Audrey Parker at roughly the same time that the Biblical plagues of Egypt began manifesting throughout Haven. They took the woman into custody, initially suspecting that she was Troubled, while contending with the religious mania of Ed Driscoll, who claimed that the plagues were God's punishment against "the afflicted." Parker and Wuornos ultimately cleared the woman, who then aided them in pursuit of the man responsible. When the other Audrey's Agent Howard arrives, the other Audrey doesn't turn her in. But Audrey realizes that she has someone else's memories. So she and the other Audrey set out to figure out who she really is.So she continues working for the Haven PD, and moves in with the other Audrey in the apartment above the Grey Gull. Unfortunately, the other Audrey loses her memories, and leaves Haven in Love Machine. In Sparks and Recreation, Audrey meets Chris Brody, a troubled individual who inherits his father's gift when his father passed away. He takes a liking to her, and they begin seeing each other. In Audrey Parker's Day Off, Audrey gets caught in a time loop, when the day keeps repeating due to a troubled indivdual. Audrey is forced to watch everyone she loves die each time. She eventually figures out its Anson Shumway causing the day to repeat, but this results in Anson killing himself to right it. In Friend or Faux, Audrey begins to bond with Cornell's copy, since they both have someone else's memories. In Lockdown, Audrey breaks up with Chris. In Who, What, Where, Wendigo? Audrey kills the Reverend when he is about to kill a troubled girl. Soon after, Audrey is investigated for the shooting. Nathan is worried about her, but Audrey deals with it in her own way. Then Nathan reveals that he found Lucy Ripley, and she kisses Nathan. Audrey meets Lucy, who tells Audrey that Audrey used to have her memories before Audrey got Audrey Parker's. In addition to the fact that Audrey hadn't aged since Lucy last saw her, Lucy also mentions that Audrey seemed to have been on the run when she left Simon Crocker. Audrey leaves and meets up with Duke who found his father's box, with instructions to kill Audrey. In Sins of the Fathers, Audrey goes to talk to Vince and Dave about her past. Vince reveals to her that she used to be known as Lucy, and Sarah before that, before giving her a ring. She soon leaves due to a case, and meets up with Nathan. As the two work together, they set up a date. As Audrey is setting up the date, she hears a knock on the door, and opens it thinking its Nathan, but is tazered instead. Season Three Audrey is kidnapped from her home in September 2010. She is taken to the Altair Bay Inn, where her kidnapper ties her up and interrogates her about the Colorado Kid, asking where he is. The kidnapper refers to her as "Lucy" and tells her she wasn't the only one who loved the Colorado Kid. Audrey learns from fellow hostage, Roslyn Toomey, that the Colorado Kid stayed at the Inn in 1983. Roslyn is taken away. Audrey manages to free herself from her ropes and calls Nathan. Nathan and Duke arrive. They discover Roslyn's dead body, but the kidnapper escapes. Determined to get answers, Audrey has the Colorado Kid exhumed. She finds the coffin full of bricks and a note from herself saying to "find him before the Hunter." Duke tries to help her learn more about the Hunter, and so reads old copies of the Haven Herald. He learns "the Hunter" does not refer to a person, but to a meteor storm. When it came in the past, the previous incarnations of Audrey disappeared. It will come again in 49 days. Audrey decides not to pursue a romantic relationship with Nathan because she believes that her love for the Colorado Kid cost him everything. She deliberately creates distance between the two of them, but does tell Nathan about the meteor storm, and that she will disappear in 46 days. Audrey becomes aware that her kidnapper has killed other people and seems to be collecting body parts. Audrey begins remembering bits of her life as Lucy, but it has a dangerous physical effect on her. She eventually rembers the Colorado Kid's face and first name and is able to identify him. She and Duke go to his home town of Nederland, Colorado to see if they can learn more about him and what might have happened to him. Audrey learns the Colorado Kid was married and determines that she was not in love with him. With time short until her disappearance, Audrey kisses Duke. Things almost go further, but Audrey says with so little time left before she disappears, she doesn't have time to fix their friendship if she messes it up. After speaking with the Colorado Kid's mother, who now has dementia, Audrey learns that the Colorado Kid was her son, that she had when she was Sarah. With only 20 days left until the meteor storm, Audrey and Duke go back to Haven. They find Nathan dead. They frantically try to find the Troubled woman capable of resurrecting him. While Nathan lay dead, Audrey tells him that she loves him. When he awakes alive, she does not acknowledge this and pretends everything is normal. The two of them tried to track down Tommy Bowen, who they now knew to be the kidnapper/killer. They find him, but his boat explodes, and they believe him to have been killed, so Audrey is without answers. Later, she expresss her intent to tell Nathan all that she had learned about the Colorado Kid - at a more opportune time. Audrey speaks with Vince, who apologizes for all the times he has deceived her since she came to Haven. She asks about the Colorado Kid, if he knew who his father was. Vince says that Sarah never said who he was. Notable Episodes * "Welcome to Haven" * "As You Were" * "The Trial of Audrey Parker" * "Resurfacing" * "Spiral" * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * "Roots" * "Audrey Parker's Day Off" * "Friend or Faux" * "Business As Usual" Also Read Audrey's Relationships Parker, Audrey Parker, Audrey Parker, Audrey Parker, Audrey Parker, Audrey Parker, Audrey Parker, Audrey